This Is My Family
by adodcefa
Summary: He is a widower father trying to raise his small daughter when he finds a baby panda in his radish basket. She is sister that loves and hates her little brother at the same time. He knows that he's different from his small family yet he loves and he knows that they love him too.
1. Chapter 1

This is My Family

Summary: He is a widower father trying to raise his small daughter when he finds a baby panda in his radish basket. She is sister that loves and hates her little brother at the same time. He knows that he's different from his small family yet he loves and he knows that they love him too.

Chapter one:

Kun had been married for four years when he and his wife were bless with a beautiful daughter that they named Yun. And life couldn't be more perfect. Kun and his wife would go to the Bao Goe Orphanage every other week and make something special for the children there this they did since their first year of marriage. Once Yun was the age of three Kun and his wife began to take their daughter with them on their visit to the orphanage. Both parent were happy and proud at seeing their daughter playing and making friends with the orphans children there. There had been times they had to explain to their child why her friend no longer lived in the orphanage. Things change when Yun was six. Usagi, his wife, became very ill and even though they had tried everything nothing had worked. Usagi died few months later leaving him a widower with a young daughter to raise and many people that he owed money to. Kun became very busy with the restaurant- trying to earn money to pay the bills and the people owed money- that he began to visit the orphanage less and less until he only was able to go once every other month.

Kun, known to all in the Valley of Peace just as Mr. Ping, began his day like any other day. He got up and stretched a little before washing his face and getting fully dressed. He made his way downstairs and did a quick swiping and mopping of the kitchen before doing the same with the dining area of the restaurant. He placed the large pot of water on the fire and went back upstairs to make his bed. On one of the shelves in his room were a few paintings of his family. Fang, a cousin of his, had painted them. There was a painting of him and Usagi of their wedding day, another of Yun when she was still in the egg, of him Usagi and Yun painted just hours after Yun was hatch. But there sitting on his bedside table was a painting of Usagi. Even months after her death it still hurt not having her by his side.

"I miss you so much," he said giving the painting a kiss

Today would have been Usagi's. Years before he would close the restaurant and do something special with his wife and child but today would be the first time he wouldn't celebrate it since he had met her twelve years ago. He passed his daughter's empty room on his way back to the kitchen. Kun had send his only child a week ago to stay with her aunt (one of Usagi's sisters) for a whole month knowing how lonely his was without her mother and him so busy. Kun sighs and placed the painting on a small shelve below the painting of his father and grandfather. It is time to go out back to get his vegetables that just have been delivered not knowing the surprise that he was going to get.

_._._._._._._._._._._._.

A/N: first Kung Fu Panda Story I Hope that you like it. This story is the first of a series that I'm hoping to make called A World of What Ifs.


	2. Chapter 2

This is My Family

Chapter two

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

It had only been a day or two since he had found that little panda cub in his radish basket. He didn't know what to do at first with the cub but one thing that Kun knew was that he couldn't leave the little one out on the alley. He had lured the cub into his home by leaving a trail of food for the cub to follow and while the food was cooking Kun gave the cub a bath. Kun had counted himself lucky when the little cub fell asleep right after his bath, but now Kun had a problem with the restaurant opening in less than 15 minutes he had no one to look after the cub. It seems though that luck was smiling at him when he saw a cousin of his, by the name of Yang, walking down the street. He called his cousin and greeted him at the entrance of the restaurant. Kun quickly explained to his cousin his problem and Yang left promising to return in a few minutes with his wife Sagwa.

Now Kun sat in one of the dining chairs of the restaurant and around him were family and friends that lived in the Valley who had come to see the baby that he had found two days ago. Kun had placed the radish basket that he had found the cub in beside his chair. That little cub was on the floor crawling (walking on all four) going from one person to another giggling and cooing holding onto the Panda doll that was found with him. Here and there someone would make a funny face making the little cub laugh. Becoming sleepy the cub made his way back to Kun. Sagwa (a snow leopard and wife of Yang) grabbed the little cub wrapped him in a cape and began to rock him to sleep.

"What are you going to do with him, cousin," Yang asked as he watched his wife with the cub.

Kun answered. "I should take the cub to Bao gu where he will be clothed and fed"

"But not loved" Kun heard one of the female cousins say but he pretended not to hear

"Where he will find a family that will love him to give him a home that he deserves" Kun continued "where he will have friends to play and a family that will protect him."

"Then why don't you take him to the orphanage, brother" said Ling his sister.

"and have him treated like some of the children there, not thanks" Kun said

"If not the orphanage, my friend, then what? It seems to me you have one option left but will you be willing to take it?" said Dishi

"What option?"

"To me it seems that the only option you have left is to keep the cub. After all in these past few days you have become attached to him." Dishi answered

"The child needs a family Kun, he needs the home" another cousin said

Ling looked at her brother she knew him better than anyone with the exception of Usagi. Ling and Kun had been best friends when they were children, had hatched seconds apart, and had shared the same nest until they were toddlers. She and her brother had looked identical when they were young children that they had once or twice confused their parents in to thinking that they had had two sons or two daughters. She smiled at her brother who was looking at baby that Sagwa was still holding.

"it doesn't matter what we say Kun because you already made your decision, haven't you" Ling said

"Yes I have" Kun said. He looked around to everyone that was looking at him waiting for an answer. "I'm keeping him"

There were sighs of relief and every one smiling. Most everyone in sitting around knew at how some of the children were treated that Bao gu. Bao gu a place that was a safe place for most orphan children was a complete nightmare to other.

"so Kun what are you going to name the little guy?" a neighbor asked

Kun became quiet for a moment before answering, "There is one name that my wife wanted to name our son if we had been blessed with one. Xiao Po." He looked at the baby panda remembering the strange black dragon like patch of fur on the baby's back that sagwa had showed him the day before. "Lung. My son's name will be Xiao Po Lung"

"Welcome Xiao Po Lung to the family of Ping." Yang said raising his glass

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

A/N: sorry it took so long and that it's so short. Not much is going on in this chapter but I wanted to get it out of the way.

According to Google and various Chinese name sites:

Xiao: means Little

Po: translate into Chinese as Bao which means Precious

Lung: means Dragon

Ping: Peace

So Xiao Po Lung Ping means Little Precious Dragon of Peace. 

How do you like Po's full name


End file.
